Victory (Civ6)
There are five different victory conditions in Civilization VI: Science, Culture, Domination, Religion, and Score. In order to win, you must reach one of these victory conditions (apart from score victory) before any other player. Each player's ranking towards the different victory conditions can be tracked using the "World Rankings" panel on the top right. Unlike Civilization V, the game will not produce a notification of when other players have achieved major milestones towards a certain victory condition. Science To achieve a science victory, you must accomplish three major milestones: * Launch a satellite. ** Research Rocketry: Requires Chemistry and Radio. ** Build a Spaceport. ** Finish the Launch Earth Satellite project. * Land a human on the Moon. ** Research Satellites: Requires Advanced Flight. ** Finish the Launch Moon Landing project. * Establish a Martian Colony. ** Research Nuclear Fusion: Requires Lasers. ** Finish the Launch Mars Reactor project. ** Research Nanotechnology: Requires Composites. ** Finish the Launch Mars Hydroponics project. ** Research Robotics: Requires Computers. ** Finish the Launch Mars Habitation project. All of the associated projects are accessed through the Spaceport district. Launch Earth Satellite must be completed before work on Launch Moon Landing can begin, and Launch Moon Landing must be completed before work on Launch Mars Habitation/Hydroponics/Reactor (collectively known as the Mars modules) can begin. These last three projects, however, may be completed in any order. Once you have produced all three Mars modules, you win the game. While it obviously requires a lot of to obtain the necessary tech, the amount of required for the Mars modules can be really massive, so it's advisable to have two or three cities with Spaceports and high potential. Furthermore, it is a very good idea to have Spies protecting your Spaceports, and perhaps your Industrial Zones, from sabotage. Useful bonuses to look out for when accomplishing this goal: * Being the Suzerain of Hong Kong grants you +20% towards City projects. * Having Democracy as your government may speed things up (prior to Rise and Fall; testing required). * The Great Engineers Robert Goddard, Sergei Korolev and Wernher von Braun all provide bonuses to Space Race projects. * The Great Scientists Carl Sagan and Stephanie Kwolek provide bonuses to Space Race projects. * There are quite a lot of bonuses to be found towards production, too numerous to list. Culture To achieve a cultural victory, you must attract visiting tourists by generating high amounts of and . Victory is achieved when you attract more visiting tourists from every single civilization than they have domestic tourists at home. Your domestic tourists represent the tourists from your civilization that are currently happily vacationing within your borders. Your visiting tourists represent the number of citizens you've attracted from the domestic tourist pools of other civilizations. Notable ways to increase : * All Great Works your civilization owns will contribute to . There are three primary types of Great People that can create Great Works, namely Great Writers, Great Artists and Great Musicians. Occasionally, other types of Great People can also create Great Works, such as the Great General Sun Tzu. Great Works can also be obtained from other civilizations through trade or theft (if a Spy successfully completes the Great Work Heist espionage mission). * When an Apostle with the Martyr promotion dies in Theological Combat, your civilization earns a Relic, provided there is an empty relic space available. This promotion is random by default, but can be made more reliable in two ways: have the Mont St. Michel wonder, or be the Suzerain of Yerevan. The amount of decreases once other civilizations obtain The Enlightenment civic, unless you have the Cristo Redentor wonder. * If you are the Suzerain of Kandy, you will obtain a Relic whenever you discover a Natural Wonder. * By building a Theater Square with an Archaeological Museum and researching Natural History, you will be able to train Archaeologists that can dig up Antiquity Sites and Shipwrecks (which requires Cultural Heritage) to obtain Artifacts that provide . Placing three Artifacts of the same era and from different civilizations in a single Archaeological Museum earns you a bonus to the output. * After researching Conservation, you will be able to recruit a Naturalist, which can create a National Park. This directly increases by a significant margin. It's also one of the few ways to directly use Mountain tiles for something other than adjacency bonuses. * After researching Radio, a Builder can create a Seaside Resort on a tile adjacent to a coast, which provides bonus based on the tile's Appeal. Possessing Cristo Redentor doubles the bonus. * Wonders produce . * City walls produce after researching Conservation: 1 for Ancient Walls, 2 for Medieval Walls, and 3 for Renaissance Walls. * These policy cards increase : Heritage Tourism, Satellite Broadcasts, and Online Communities. There are also ways to increase your output towards specific civilizations, such as having Trade Routes with them or sharing the same government type. Domination To achieve a domination victory, you must conquer the original Capital of every other civilization, whether or not they are still in play. A strong military is obviously highly recommended, as are the necessary technologies to have up-to-date units. It is advisable to use the appropriate Casus Belli to avoid the worst warmongering penalties. Additionally, conquering the last city of any civilization will give you a humongous warmongering penalty, practically ensuring that every other civilization will hate you for the rest of the game. Since waging war also carries a cumulative penalty to Amenities, it is useful to build Entertainment Complexes, gain access to more Luxury Resources or simply take a break in the fighting every now and then; otherwise your cities will sooner or later revolt and start mass-producing barbarians. There is a sixth, related form of victory, identified simply as "Victory". This occurs when all other players have been defeated. This is usually only the case when a game is started without the domination victory condition and the player defeats all other players. In this case, the domination victory is shown. Religion To achieve a religious victory, your Religion must become the predominant Religion in every civilization in the game. A Religion is considered predominant in a civilization if it is followed by more than 50% of the cities in that civilization. There are three ways to convert a city to your religion: * A city will naturally spread its religions towards cities within 10 tiles. This applies both to minority and majority religions. This process is dependent on the size of the religious population, and applies for both majority and minority religions. If two cities have different religion, they will both attempt to spread it to each other, often building up a minority religion in the other city. In general, it is not possible to solely rely on this method to win a religious victory. * Missionaries and Apostles can move adjacent to a city and spread its religion. This is much more effective if there is still a decent amount of the population that is not religious. * Whenever a religious unit is killed, any cities nearby will lose pressure from the "dead" unit's religion. If the unit was killed in Theological Combat, the pressure of the winning unit's religion will increase. If the unit was killed in regular combat, there will be no increased pressure. In order to kill a religious unit in regular combat, you need to be at war with the enemy civilization and move any combat unit into the same tile as the religious unit. Unlike theological combat, this occurs automatically without any actual combat occurring, and the combat unit never takes any damage. For this reason, it is important to escort your religious units whenever you are at war with a nearby civilization. Barbarians can also kill religious units, but unlike enemy civilizations they never intentionally target those units. They just kill them if they happen to move into the same square for other reasons. In fact, most of the time it is perfectly safe to walk past a barbarian camp with a religious unit, without being bothered. Notable ways to make this victory type easier: * Picking the Founder Beliefs Itinerant Preachers or Scripture will increase the pressure of your city's religion, allowing them to win the pressure race against evenly sized cities. * Picking the religious building Mosque will grant your Missionaries and Apostles an additional charge, increasing their effectiveness by 50% for purposes of spreading the religion. * Possessing the Hagia Sophia gives your Missionaries and Apostles an additional charge. * Being the Suzerain of Jerusalem will automatically convert it to your religion and cause it to radiate pressure as if it was a Holy City of your religion. * Picking the Proselytizer promotion for an Apostle will make the unit's "Spread Religion" charges remove all other religions in the target city. This is an extremely effective way to convert a city, particularly combined with another Apostle with the Translator promotion. * Having the Theocracy government reduces the cost of purchasing religious units, and for that matter everything else as well. After being converted, other civilizations may undertake Holy Wars against you, particularly if they no longer have a single city predominant with their own religion. Mvemba a Nzinga is notable for loving your efforts to convert his cities, though he himself cannot win a religious victory. There is an alternate way to convert a civilization, if everything else fails: conquer and raze their heathen cities to the ground. Since you need at least half of any civilization's cities converted to your religion, by definition if you remove one of their non-converted cities, the converted cities now account for more of their total number of cities. It is also possible to lose converted civilizations in the same way. If, for example, another civilization only has a single city (converted) and founds another (which by default is not religious), you no longer have the majority (>50%) of their cities converted. Score/Time A score victory occurs when no civilization has achieved any other victory by 2050 AD. In this case, the civilization with the highest overall score will win. In a standard game, each player's score is calculated as follows: * 5 points for each city owned. * 5 points for each wonder owned. * 3 points for each district owned. * 3 points for each Great Person earned. * 2 points for each civic researched. * 2 points for each city following the player's religion. * 2 points for each technology researched. * 1 point for each Citizen in the player's empire. If two or more players have the same score, civics are the highest-priority tiebreaker, followed by cities, districts, Population, Great People, religion, technologies, and wonders. If this type of victory is not desirable, it may be turned off in the settings under Advanced Setup when starting a game. Ranking Scores are also used to determine each player's Ranking, which compares him or her to one of the following historical figures at the end of the game: Gallery File:Domination_Victory_movie_screenshot_1_(Civ6).jpg|Domination Victory movie screenshot File:Domination_Victory_movie_screenshot_2_(Civ6).jpg|Domination Victory movie screenshot File:Domination_Victory_movie_screenshot_3_(Civ6).jpg|Domination Victory movie screenshot File:Domination_Victory_movie_screenshot_4_(Civ6).jpg|Domination Victory movie screenshot File:Domination_Victory_movie_screenshot_5_(Civ6).jpg|Domination Victory movie screenshot Related achievements Just by victory type By victory type with a twist Category:Game concepts (Civ6)